Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu: Not what I had in Mind
by M.A. Moreland of HotIce INC
Summary: A short about Kurz's perversion finally getting the golden couple of anime/manga together and getting something out of it for himself in the process! One adult scene


As Sousuke Sagura walks up the stairs to his apartment, he's suddenly confronted with the blue eyes of Kurz Weber.

Blinking once, Kurz just smiles before jabbing a thumb behind himself up the stairs. "Your new video surveillance equipment arrived today, you lucky SOB." Hesitating his steps a moment, the blonde grins and nods. "Maybe I should go ahead and stay the night; teach ya how to use it. …it's in every room but the bathroom, same as usual, y'know…"

"Hm." Seeming thoughtful a moment, Sousuke squints a bit before looking at Kurz and raising a brow. "If I come across any complications, you'll be the first to know."

"Feh…You're no fun.." The older man states, snapping his fingers before shrugging and starting down the stairs again. "Well, have at it. It's all set up, and turned on. She had just gotten home when I turned it on. Good thing I had it all set up in her apartment hours ago. Heh…Oh, there's a present for you on the monitor, too."

"A present?" Sousuke echoes as Kurz continues down the stairs. Seeming thoughtful still, Sousuke turns before stepping into the apartment exactly one floor above and across the courtyard from Kaname's. Moving into the bedroom, Sousuke looks to the monitor and blinks as his eyes widen a bit. Taped onto the frame of the screen are a pair of little blue panties.

Grumbling and covering his eyes, Sousuke shakes his head before snatching them down and tossing them under the desk. _Kurz will be Kurz I suppose._ Slipping into the seat, Sousuke clicks on the monitor. _Let's give it a test run._

Slowly, the images of three rooms fade into view; the kitchen, living room, and Kaname, clad only in a pair of panties and a bra traipsing around her bedroom.

Blinking again, Sousuke swallows. _I have to… remain professional. It's just a woman in her underwear. The persons out to capture her wouldn't care._

"_I know I put those panties around here somewhere… I just wore them yesterday…"_ The young beauty utters to herself as she looks around, bending over to look under her bed.

_The ones Kurz took?_ _Well, why don't I go on over and give them back? …If it were possible to do without severe consequences. _Still keeping his mind straight, Sousuke leans back and crosses his arms.

"…_hmph…I'll bet that pervert took them again… damnit, they're my favorite panties…" _Grunting with a sigh, the long haired girl flops onto her bed, her breastsbouncing sweetly as she does before she falls back against the bed. _"Honestly…"_

Frowning slightly Sousuke squints. _And now she thinks _I'm_ to blame._ Shaking his head, Sousuke closes his eyes and rubs his chin. _I should do something about this. It's uncalled for to—_ Blinking slightly when he sees Kaname working out of her underwear, Sousuke swallows suddenly and turns his eyes down, blushing slightly. _Unnecessary for him to… to remove things from Kaname's apartment…._ Glancing up again but only momentarily, Sousuke blinks again when the Asian girl's chest becomes exposed to him. _I… I should switch to audio and … infrared… yes.. that would be.. advisable… _Reaching up, Sousuke hits a couple buttons to turn the screen to infrared, though still keeping audio._ There. I can still watch her, but within all bounds of her privacy._

As the silhouetted moves and wriggles, a soft moan comes over the speakers before her body slowly fades from red, yellow, orange and green to mostly red and orange. _"…I bet…he's probably doing something perverted with them…right now…"_

Sousuke's eyes widen as a bead of sweat starts to appear on his forehead. _What is… she doing?_ Though having a pretty clear idea only makes it worse. Shaking his head, Sousuke closes his eyes. _I'm probably over-reacting._ Reaching over, he starts to press the button to change the monitor feed back to normal, just to confirm for himself that Kaname couldn't be doing what he thinks she is… but then abruptly stops himself. _Maybe… I should… turn the volume down as well…_

"_..maybe he's…rubbing it on his……Sousuke..! oh god…"_ The whimpering and moaning grow louder as the girl's form turns purely orange and red, her movements seeming more like writhing than just wriggling now.

Feeling his cock suddenly jump and a strong blush cover his cheeks, Sousuke all but leaps to turn down the volume, but his eyes lock onto Kaname's body, and the passionate movements it makes. Licking his lips, the sergeant swallows and bites his lip. _She… is.. she really is… and… she's thinking about me…_ Though the thought alone seems to prick something in the back of his male ego, and only causes him to grow more erect.

After another minute, having not taken his eyes away from the screen, Sousuke's curiosity starts to get the better of him, but he stops once again, holding back his hand. _I shouldn't… I shouldn't…Maybe… I'll just turn the audio back on…._

"_Sousuke! Yes! Please, Sousuke! Oh Sousuke…!"_ The words meet his ears almost immediately, passion and wanting strong in her voice as she all but whimpers in pleasure.

Wincing at the strain of his now nearly pulsing hardon, Sousuke shifts a bit uncomfortably, pulling his fly away from his crotch to relieve a bit of tension. In doing so, his own fingers brush against his member, and he soon finds himself unable to pull away.

The moans and gasps soon turn into soft calls of ecstasy as Kaname's body obviously bucks and writhes on the screen. Her words suddenly sound more like begging as she all but weeps for release. _"Sousuke! Oh __**Sousuke**__, __**YES!! **__I'm almost there… I want to cum so badly…_Please_!!"_

Gritting his teeth, unable to contain it any longer, Sousuke's face burns as he whips out, and begins pounding his rock like a jackhammer. Shivering, the Middle Eastern man rumbles through clenched teeth. "..oh god… kaname…!"

"_Sousuke!!!"_ She echoes him, one of her hands darting out to the rest of her bed as her chest and hips both buck of their own accord. _"I'm…I'm going to cum, Sousuke! …O-Oh my god, yes!!"_

Panting heavily, Sousuke leans back in the chair, reaching over with his free hand, he just decides to switch the screen back to normal as well. Watching Kaname's juices drizzle between her fingers, Sousuke groans out loud feeling his cock jerk in his hand, he soon finds himself uttering in response to her. "…finish, Kaname… l-let me watch you… finish…"

Her head sitting up slightly, as if to watch herself, her face painted with an almost painful pleasure, Kaname squints her eyes slightly before she throws her head back with a gratified scream. Her hair flares out around her before her orgasm shoots slightly from her tiny virgin hole, her fingers pulling her lips apart as she does. _"__**SOUSUKE!**__"_

Seeing this, it takes him nearly no time at all before calling out, almost in response to her; spraying his thick white seed on the screen in front of him. Panting as he starts to come down, Sousuke sighs suddenly and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them only to look about somewhat lazily for something to clean up with.

"_..sousuke…oh sousuke….i want you so badly…"_ The young schoolgirl murmurs to herself, panting softly as she turns onto her side, closing her legs and nuzzling her pillow with a sigh.

_Hm. Well… then how would I…?_ Sousuke thinks to himself, before squinting softly with a frown.

* * *

"You couldn't have come to a better place!" the blonde sergeant grins at Sousuke, slapping his back with a chuckle.

"As long as we're clear that the only reason is because Sergeant-major Mao is on assignment right now." Sousuke reminds him quickly.

"Hey… don't worry. I'll give you my objective opinion. Pushing aside all facts that Kaname is hot, young, fresh…."

"I get it." Sousuke states firmly, but Kurz only shrugs.

"Okay, okay… now. You know.. there's one thing that I found works great."

"And what's that?"

Winking once, Kurz grins as he leans on Sousuke's shoulder. "Referral from a friend…"

Blinking suddenly, and almost shoving his comrade off, Sousuke looks at him a bit incredulously. "You want me to have _you_ ask _for_ me?"

"Oh not _exactly.._ More-so… I'll go see her, talk to her for a bit, sugar-coat it a little… make you seem like this cute little shy puppy." Folding his hands sweetly aside of his cheek as he speaks, Kurz snaps his fingers. "Suddenly, she'll wanna pet you all over and make you wag your tail. Or howl at the moon."

Blushing slightly, Sousuke grunts and looks away before he sighs. "…As long as that's all you do. I hope for your sake she doesn't come back to me… and think I'm a complete pervert."

Waving a hand with one on his hip, Kurz just assures him. "Hey, everything'll work out fine… Trust me."

* * *

Stepping into her pajama pants and buttoning up her top, Kaname sighs before she blinks at the doorbell. Walking over, she blinks at the blonde outside her door. "Kurz?? ..What are you doing here?"

Looking her over behind his sunglasses, Kurz leans off of the doorway and removes them with a slight flourish. "I was in the neighborhood… Can we talk? About Sousuke?"

Licking her lips as she covers her chest with one arm, the younger girl only nods. "..Sure. Is anything wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"Yeah…" Kurz starts as he steps inside and kicks off his shoes. "Nothing… _too_ serious."

Frowning in worry, Kaname walks over and sits on her couch. "…How serious _is_ it…? Is he hurt or sick or something…?"

"Well…" Stepping in further, coming to sit beside her, Kurz leans back slightly. "No… but even so, I think you're the only person who can help him at this point…"

Seeming a bit more cautious, she only utters in response. "Well, what's wrong with him? What am I supposed to do about it..?"

Crossing his arms, Kurz licks his lips. "The poor guy's got a case of VST. Problem is… he's too shy to ask you about it… I've known Sousuke for a long time, he might be a bit…over-the-top as far as high school's concerned, but—"

"What's 'VST'? …I thought you said he wasn't sick." Kaname interrupts with a frown.

"Hm… well, you know.. it doesn't have anything to do with a virus… I'm afraid… it's his heart." The blonde sighs and shakes his head sadly.

Seeming thoughtful, Kaname frowns before asking outright. "What? He sent you here to tell me he has a crush?" As a flash of white starts being smacked against her hand.

Blinking once, Kurz bites his lip inside but then just wags a finger. "You know our Sousuke. Couldn't you see him now?" Painting a solemn expression, he clears his throat and utters in a make-shift Sousuke voice. "'Uh, Kaname, when I look at you, I feel like there's a nuclear missile strapped to my heart.'" At her chuckle, he spares a glance, but seeing her still armed he works quick to come up with some more material. "'If I could have one request, you'd make me feel as tall as an M-9 if we could share a candle light dinner. I brought some emergency flares and some MRE's.'"

Smiling softly, Kaname just shrugs. "..Well… Don't tell him, but I wouldn't mind it so much." As she puts her baka fan away.

Letting out a discreet sigh of relief, Kurz nods slowly and pulls his fingers across his lips before offering up a somewhat playful wink. "Okay, so even though that's not so bad… he still… needs guidance. Lacks discipline." Nodding solemnly as he adds. "He may be a grasshopper now, but with you and I to show him the way… he could be a certified lady-killer… exclusively—Jesus!!!" Holding his head as the baka fan smashes him across the top, Kurz's eyes tear slightly as he looks up at Kaname. "F-for your eyes only, of course!"

Crossing her arms again, Kaname sits back on the couch with a flop before asking simply. "Okay, fine. So, how do you propose we _do_ that?"

* * *

_I wonder what Kaname could want at this late hour._ Sousuke thinks to himself as he strides down the hall to her apartment, but then stops abruptly at her door. Blinking once as a few sharp and somewhat painful sounds meet his ears followed by the striking sounds of flesh meeting flesh. _What the?? This is serious! She's being attacked!_

"P-Please! …It hurts… Try and…do it softer at least…" Kaname's voice asks in an oddly painful and submissive tone from within.

Another voice, obviously male, comes back to answer her, but Sousuke barely hears a word as he reaches behind him to produce a pistol, and throw open the door, rushing inside and stopping dead in his tracks as a naked Kaname faces him with her legs spread over Kurz's lap. The blonde sergeant's pants rest down around his ankles as he holds the younger Japanese girl against him.

Staring into Kaname's beet red face, Sousuke's jaw drops, and his eyes widen. His arm slackens and he drops the gun sending a stray shot off into the ceiling; which in turn makes several small pieces of plaster fall onto his shoulder.

"…S-Sousuke…h-he said that…that this would be easier for you…" Kaname whimpers, seeing his expression making her nervous and a bit ashamed.

"He—" Sousuke starts before Kurz interjects.

"Hey, don't worry, Sousuke. I saved you the best part." Kurz grins before pulling apart Kaname's legs, revealing his hardened member, stuffed firmly in her ass as well as Kaname's still virgin hole. He offers his comrade an almost pleading look as Kaname turns away slightly in embarrassment.

"I…" The brunette man still fumbles over his words, but Kurz continues.

"Come on, the water's fine." Smiling a bit he murmurs to Kaname "Tell him it's okay, and that you want him, Kaname."

Looking up at the blonde with wide eyes, the long haired girl looks down before looking up at Sousuke shyly. "…I-It's…okay, Sousuke… I…w-want you to….I…want you…"

Seeming to relax just a little, Sousuke still stares as Kurz pumps undaunted, making Kaname's tits jiggle in his hands. Swallowing once, the darker man sighs but then swallows and nods slowly before kicking off his shoes and stepping up to the couch, standing in front of them.

"See if you can help him get his motor running, Kaname. Those pants're looking a little tight, don't you think?" Kurz encourages as he nuzzles into Kaname's shoulder before licking slightly down her side.

Wincing as her rear hole still grows used to the girth within it, Kaname looks up at the Middle Eastern man before biting her lip as it starts to quiver, her hands reaching up to undo his pants, her palms rubbing against his member through them shyly.

Watching her as his erection thumps once against her hands, Sousuke shivers slightly and chews the inside of his lip. Feeling his temperature rising, he undoes a couple buttons on his shirt.

Releasing her breasts, Kurz groans as his hands run softly down Kaname's body. Smiling still, he murmurs to Sousuke. "Hey, Sousuke.. reach out and touch someone. If you know what I mean." His eyes squinting suddenly. "Touch me and your dead."

Making a slight sound, Sousuke blushes as Kaname works down his boxers, freeing his full hardon from restraint as he reaches up, gently caressing her tits and cupping them in his hands.

Gasping softly, Kaname lets out a soft moan before looking up at her classmate with eyes still almost as innocent as they have been since they met, though a slightly different glow is able to be seen. Licking her lips, she looks at his member, a slight distasteful face coming over her features before she whimpers from a push from Kurz within her body and her tongue darts out sweetly.

Inhaling sharply at the soft feeling of her tongue, Sousuke swallows and licks his lips. "K-Kaname…"

Smirking a little, Kurz lets himself slow down a bit to watch the scene unfold for Sousuke and Kaname. It's still hot to watch her give head, just about as good as getting it. _You know? I really am a mastermind. I can't believe I really pulled it off. Ha!_

Sighing at the blonde's change of pace, a slightly louder moan echoes from her before she lets her tongue travel down the length of Sousuke's cock, then back up again before she closes her eyes and quickly admits. "…I don't just…w-want you, you know Sousuke.."

"Yes, Kaname…" The sergeant returns after a short silence. Licking his lips as she licks his cock, he murmurs back somewhat discreetly. "It's… the same for me."

Her eyes shimmering, Kaname wordlessly lets a few tears fall onto his rod before she quickly takes his length into her mouth, slurping them away.

Inhaling again, Sousuke lets out a light groan as his eyes close slowly and his head tilts back. "Ah… Kaname…"

Moaning as she suckles him inexperiencedly, the young girl bobs her head, her tongue licking at his balls as she takes him into her mouth in it's entirety, a muffled groan being choked against her throat.

Resting one hand against her hair, Sousuke strokes her head gently as he watches almost in wonder. "It feels… so good…" He groans out, almost oblivious anymore to the blonde behind her.

Grunting and moaning, Kaname shivers and pulls her head back, letting out a whimper before she shyly utters back at the eldest male. "…Y-you were right…it…_does_ feel better after awhile…"

"Nothin' to worry about. Just like I said." Kurz utters back with a smile, rocking Kaname back against him as his hands rub down between her thighs, teasing her lips to get them ready for Sousuke. "Once you feel ready, Kaname, go ahead and put him in." He licks his lips at the thought, catching a dribble. _Where's a camera when you need one? Heh. ….Oh heeey… I need to raid the surveillance tapes after this! Oh yeah, baby!!_

Moaning softly from Kurz's fingers, Kaname bites her bottom lip as her blush remains strong. Turning her eyes up to her soon-to-be lover, the long haired girl's eyes shimmer slightly as she whispers nervously. "..a-are _you_…ready, Sousuke…?"

Blinking once, his eyes meeting hers, Sousuke swallows but then nods slightly. "Y-yes. I'm ready.. if you are."

Pulling back his hands, Kurz just grins and slows to a stop for a moment to let the cherry picking begin, figuring that since it's going to hurt enough her first time, she doesn't need the added movement for a time.

Licking her lips nervously, Kaname sighs shakily and nods, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes almost shamefully as she uses her own fingers to expose her unbroken hole to him, her body shivering in fearful anticipation.

Biting the inside of his lip, Sousuke leans down with his knees against a small part of the couch that remains exposed. One hand rests against the back past Kurz's shoulder, while the other he uses to carefully guide the head of his cock into her body.

One hand reaching up around the brunette's neck, the other onto the blonde's hip, Kaname throws her head back with a sharp wince, her hair flying over Kurz's body as her nails dig deep into the two men's back and thigh.

Grunting softly, Kurz flinches slightly but lets out a shivering sigh and a grin as he pushes past it, feeling her muscles tighten around him and the slowly growing pressure from the sudden lack of space due to her having a cock in either end.

Closing his eyes past the sharp nails in his back, Sousuke groans as he continues to slowly push deeper into the young Asian girl, calling out softly when her grip tightens on his back and he feels the resistance of her hymen starting to give way.

As tears start to roll down her cheeks, Kaname looks up at Sousuke, a soft sob escaping her before she reaches up her other hand, pulling herself against him. As her virginity is ripped away, she only whimpers out four words; "I love you, Sousuke...!"

"Kaname…" Sousuke murmurs softly as he comes to rest deep inside her body. Leaning in close to rest himself against her, he utters back almost against her ear. "I love you, too…"

Grinning a bit to himself, Kurz says nothing but nods. _'Bout damn time!_

Letting out a sigh, the young girl leans her upper body against Kurz, one arm slowly reaching up around his neck as her other still holds the Middle Easterner close. Gingerly pushing her hips up and down between the two, she lets out a moan betwixt the pain in her cunt and the pleasure in her ass. "..oh god…"

Groaning in pleasure, Sousuke and Kurz both share similar reactions; pumping back slowly against the young Japanese schoolgirl as she moves back against them. Sousuke's hands move to her hips, while Kurz's go to her tits, groping them pleasurably.

Gasping as the pain subsides, Kaname all but cuddles the two men as she tightens around them both, moaning louder as she starts to coo. "..S-Sousuke…Kurz…! Oh my god…Mmmm…"

"Doesn't hurt so much at all anymore, huh?" Kurz murmurs heatedly as he continues pushing back against her ass. Stealing a glance to Sousuke's face, he smirks and looks back to the long haired girl in his lap as she just shakes her head. "What about you, Sousuke?"

Swallowing once, Sousuke shivers before muttering an admittance. "It's good… so good.. I've never felt.. anything like this…"

"Sousuke…" The young girl utters tearfully before she pushes harder against them both, grinding against them with a deep groan as she comes up, kissing the dark haired man deeply.

Starting slightly, Sousuke's eyes snap open, but then relaxed closed again as he kisses her back. The feeling of her tongue is something he hadn't expected, but he quickly becomes used to it and returns with his own, playing against it experimentally.

As the young Asian girl's body continues to move, her lips suddenly break from the younger military man's as she closes her eyes tightly and whimpers in pleasure. "..I'm…going to cum soon…!"

"Yes, Kaname!" Sousuke groans in response as he just watches her movements against him and Kurz. Something about the whole situation's intense erotica has Sousuke at the brink as well.

Her face burning hot, Kaname whimpers and calls out, arching her back and forcing the rest of er body against the Middle Easterner as her love juices cover his length, her cries of pleasure echoing in his ears. "Sousuke!!"

Grunting out loud in restraint, Sousuke shivers as his eyes close tightly. Bucking rapidly at the pretty young woman in his comrade's lap, his cock twitches madly inside her.

"Hold it, Sousuke… just a little more. We'll both give it to her at the same time." Kurz smirks though his voice is a bit strained. "Sound good to you, Kaname?"

The flush coming back to her cheeks already, Kaname admits. "…I-I don't know…I-I…"

"We could pull out and do it on you instead.." Kurz offers, the strain not leaving his voice as he continues bumping up into her ass, pushing her forward against Sousuke's cock.

"..I don't _know_…" She answers, gasping in pleasure before moaning out. "…you guys can…do whatever you want…"

Shrugging once, Kurz just smirks before groaning out. "Give it to her, Sousuke…!" as if on command, Sousuke shouts as Kaname's hole is suddenly filled with a rich white cream. Seconds behind him, Kurz sprays his own seed hard up the Asian girl's ass. "Oh yeah, Baby..!"

Calling out as she throws her head back to nuzzle against Kurz's cheek, her body trembling as she cums with the two military men.

Panting harshly, Kurz closes his eyes as he sits back, smiling contentedly as Sousuke holds tightly to Kaname.

Opening his eyes, the olive skinned man looks down to her with sweat on his brow before looking past her to Kurz. Frowning softly he lifts her gently off of his lap, keeping her close. "Kaname…"

Suddenly blushing deeper down her neck, Kaname says nothing as she leans heavily on the slightly older man, shivering as her legs buckle time and time again.

Standing quickly, seeming not too bothered at all, Kurz pulls his pants up, grinning softly. "Well, I should probably leave you two love birds alone. Heh." Moving toward the door he turns and nods slightly. "Kaname, you were fantastic."

Blinking and whimpering in embarrassment, Kaname only utters shyly. "..th-thanks, kurz.."

Winking at her, the blonde only chuckles before slipping on his shoes. "Take it easy. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't. Which leaves a lot wide open. Heh." Opening the door he steps out, closing it behind him.

Once the door closes, Kaname suddenly starts crying, shaking her head as she states. "I wish you weren't so…shy! …I-I understand you were nervous, but…this was _so_ embarrassing…!"

Blinking innocently, Sousuke seems confused as he stares at Kaname and utters. "Kaname, what are you getting at?"

"..I'm just saying…I wish Kurz…didn't have to be a part of it…I mean…I-it f-felt nice, but…" Before she shakes her head shyly.

Furrowing his brows, Sousuke has a moment of revelation, followed by a moment of anger as he quickly pulls up his pants and picks his gun up. "Kaname.. I suddenly remembered, I have something I need to do, but I will be back shortly. Please wait here."

Looking hurt as she slips to her knees, Kaname just bows her head shamefully.

Turning swiftly Sousuke hurried out the door, slamming it behind him. Suddenly he shouts. "KURZ!!" Then the sound of a gunshot. The place is silent for a moment before the blonde's voice returns.

"S-Sousuke! That hur—ow!! My Hair!!"

"If you _ever_ come near Kaname again.. THESE WON'T BE PRACTICE ROUNDS!!!" Before another gunshot resounds and the hall falls silent again. Moments later, a much calmer Sousuke walks back into the apartment, sets the gun down, and drops down in front of Kaname, wrapping his arms around her tightly only to be met with Kaname's baka fan.

"What did you do that for?? I might not have liked it, but he did it for you!"

Scowling suddenly, Sousuke just scoffs, crosses his arms, and looks away. "Sometimes, you don't know where you're aiming that thing." Looking at her he states simply and seriously. "Kurz took…advantage… of…you… and me. So I punished him for it."

Blinking once, Kaname suddenly seems apprehensive as she shifts uncomfortably. "But…he said you were…too shy to come do it yourself…and you might be too nervous to…just do it with me the first time, so…he said…h-he wanted to…'help motivate you'…"

"Kaname…." Sousuke sighs and closes his eyes. "I don't want to make things any worse for you. So please, just let me hold you, and we can try to forget this happened this way."

Frowning softly, Kaname says nothing, letting the older young man hold her close.


End file.
